SexEd
by mcgt
Summary: What happens when the host of the popular nightly talk show SexEd finds his relationship in a rut? Will they be able to spice things up before all is lost?  Second place winner in the Eat Your Heart Out Contest.


**A/N – **

Hey everybody – Guess what? This story placed **second** in the Eat Your Heart Out Contest!

Thanks to everyone who read this and voted. I really appreciate it.

BIG HUGE THANKS to my lovely amazing beta **Blackjacklily**. Without her help and support you wouldn't want to read anything I wrote. Trust me on this!

I've entered a couple of stories into the **Lady in Red** contest – please check out my profile for the link to go read them and hopefully vote for mine. It's anonymous, so I can't say what I wrote. But read what's posted and vote for your favorites! www. fanfiction. net /~dommellasdungeon (remove spaces)

And lastly, I'm really hoping to have my outtake to TRIBE uploaded this week. Thank you all for your patience. I appreciate it immensely.

Disclaimer: I don't own this – Just playing around with the characters Stephanie Meyer so thoughtfully gave us. No infringement intended.

**Brief Summary:** What happens when the host of the popular nightly talk show SexEd finds his relationship in a rut? Will they be able to spice things up before all is lost?

* * *

**SexEd**

"One minute till Showtime!"

The camera was focused on me as Alec, my stage manager, waved his hand, indicating that we were going live as soon as Jake's voiceover was complete. The lights were already making me sweat and I could feel the perspiration starting to drip down the back of my neck. The audience was getting restless; the steady hum of their murmured conversations swirling around me in a cacophony of white noise.

"Toooonight oooooon SexEd… Dr. Masen will be explaining the erotic power of food. We'll be showing you some dos and don'ts when it comes to incorporating food into your bedroom. He'll be listing off the top aphrodisiac foods to increase you and your partner's sex drive, and Chef Kostas of _The Aphrodisiac Cookbook: How to cook your way into her bedroom_ will be here to show you how to whip up an erotic feast. Up next ooooooon SexEd!"

Once the red light illuminated on camera two, my face beamed with the huge smile that was reserved for my television persona. He was happier, louder, and more confident than the real me, but the viewers ate it up, making my nightly talk show about sex a hit among the throngs of late night shows. The studio audience applauded politely once Jake's booming voice finished and I took my cue to stand from the wingback chair to welcome the viewers at home.

"Hi, and welcome to tonights show. We've all heard about certain foods being aphrodisiacs like oysters or chocolate, but what about pineapple? Or cayenne pepper…? That'll spice up your night…" Chuckling at my own stupid joke, I moved to sit back down in my interview chair before completing my opening monologue.

"Not only can food increase your libido, but it can be a great way to incorporate your sense of taste into the bedroom. Some of you have probably used blindfolds or handcuffs to limit your partner's various senses, but taste is the one that's most often overlooked. Tonight I'll be showing you safe ways to include food into your bedroom, as well as a few ways to prepare an aphrodisiac feast of the senses, so stick around." While my eyes were reading the teleprompter, my mind was still in my bedroom, thinking about my gorgeous girlfriend who I left only a few hours ago. She was my reason for living, but recently it felt as if she was pulling away from me. Our conversations were short and stilted and we hadn't made love in almost two weeks. She gave me the cold shoulder a couple nights ago when I tried to initiate sex, which was _very_ unlike her, or us for that matter. The therapist in me knew that I needed to get through tonight's show and figure out what was going on with us before it was too late.

We cut to commercial just as Angela, my makeup person, came to powder my forehead and nose.

She made small talk with me for a few moments before being told we had thirty seconds before we were back on air.

Seeing Alec's signal I began my intro.

"Welcome back to SexEd… We all know that eating can be an extremely erotic experience. Sharing a meal together in the same bowl or using your fingers to feed your partner, allowing them to suck the juices of a ripe peach off of your fingertips, can be incredibly sensual. However, our lives are so often too hectic to take the time to sit down and enjoy the meal together. More often than not we end up sitting in front of the television, barely speaking a word to our loved one as we shovel food into our mouths without really thinking about it. By doing this, you are limiting your connection to your partner. So I implore you to consistently seek ways to enhance your intimate relationships and to not overlook something as simple as the erotic nature of food…."

My mind once again drifted, thinking about the ring that was nestled into the desk drawer in my dressing room. I had been waiting for the right time to propose, but with the distance between us, I wasn't sure if tonight was going to be the big night either. I had planned to surprise her when I got off work, ravishing her body before popping the question as we cuddled post-coitally. I realized that this might not be the most romantic way, but when we first started dating we fell into bed only a few hours after meeting and didn't even learn each other's names until we lay in a tangled sweaty, exhausted heap. Our friends laugh at us when people ask us how we met. For some reason, telling people we met in a bar and left only moments after meeting, leaving our respective dates in the lurch, doesn't seem like polite idle chit chat. I thought it would remind us of where we started and therefore be considered sentimentally quixotic, especially tonight, three years after our first meeting. Of course, when it comes to women, you can never really tell.

"…and after the break we'll have Chef Demitri Kostas, the author of _The Aphrodisiac Cookbook: How to cook your way into her bedroom_. He'll be showing us how to serve up an aphrodisiac feast of the senses, so stick around."

"Edward!" I heard my pint sized assistant shout to me as soon as we went to commercial.

"What's up, Alice?" I asked as I continued to walk toward the cooking station that was being set up on stage left.

"Do you mind if we store some of the food props in your dressing room fridge? The prop team's is busted and craft services' is already stuffed full," she asked, bouncing on the tips of her toes, waiting impatiently for my answer.

"Nope, that's fine. I don't think there's much in there. If you need more space, you can pull out the water bottles and anything else non perishable if you need to."

"Cool, thanks." She rushed off just as we were coming back from our break.

"Welcome back to the show. Chef Demitri Kostas is here now to show us how to cook a menu of sensual food. Chef Kostas, nice to see you again…"

"Good to be here, Doctor…" He gripped my hand with his large, callused one and grinned down at me. He had to have been over six-five, making me feel tiny in my six-two frame.

"So tell me, what'll we be preparing tonight?"

"This menu is perfect whether you're hoping to seduce someone new, or shower your partner with love and affection. To set the stage, we'll be creating poached oysters and artichokes with a champagne cream sauce. We'll indulge in a main course of lamb chops roasted with honey over a salad of arugula and pine nuts. For dessert, we'll be creating a coffee almond ice cream cake drizzled in dark chocolate. Only one spoon will be necessary…" He chuckled as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively at the audience. "I would like to caution you to always ask your partner if they have any food allergies, as shellfish and nuts are very common ones…

We worked side by side and when I tasted the final product, I could only moan, admitting to the audience that it was absolutely scrumptious. Between the smells, taste, and feel of the various dishes across my tongue, I understood what he meant describing this as a feast of the senses.

My thoughts turned once again to the image of my girl's naked body smeared with honey and chocolate. This show's topic was one that was long overdue in my bedroom. I had been woefully neglectful recently and planned on remedying it immediately following the show. With the increase in ratings, it also brought with it more work both in prepping for the shows and doing my various promotional obligations. The realization that I had lately been putting work first made me pause mid-sentence. "Um… right… after our commercial messages we'll be talking about the dos and don'ts of bringing food and drink into the bedroom… We'll be back in a moment…" Letting out an exasperated breath, I shook off my stumble and allowed my mind to wander during our final commercial break, thinking about how I could get back in her good graces. I pondered if she was pulling away because I was working all the time and not giving our relationship the attention I had always prided myself in giving it. I just couldn't understand why the sudden shift. We were fine and then poof… one day she just became distant.

My thoughts turned dark for a moment, letting the fear that she found someone else creep into the recesses of my consciousness before having to snap back to reality and finish up tonight's show.

The rest of the show sped by and I was making my way back to my dressing room deep in thought when I looked up and saw her. She was wearing a little black dress that would be considered criminal in some states. Her brilliant auburn hair was cut into a severe bob, framing her delicate features and sparkling eyes. She was shockingly stunning, causing my heart to speed up with the fear of the great unknown. When she winked seductively at me, dragging her hand across my chest and tugging on my tie, I finally came out of my dazed stupor.

"Hey there, Dr. Masen…"she purred, still pulling on my tie and dragging me into my dressing room.

"Uh, hi? How did you get back here? What, uh… I'm…how…?" My incoherent ramblings were cut off when she brushed her burgundy lips across my own. I was stunned with her forwardness. We hadn't played like this in a long time and the grin that spread across my face told her I was up for the challenge.

"I'm Tori, nice to make your acquaintance, _Doctor_…" My knees hit the back of my desk, causing me to sit back on it, bringing me to Tori's eye level.

"What are you…?" I started, before being cut off once again as she pressed her soft mouth to my own. She smelled like honeysuckle and Jasmine, completely different from her usual scent of vanilla. I closed my eyes and inhaled into her warm fragrant neck, allowing myself to be dragged further into the roles we were playing. Pulling away slightly, she undid the knot of my tie and slowly tugged it out from my collar, releasing me from the constricting fabric.

"Shhhh…." she whispered, nibbling on my ear lobe while running the tie back and forth between my wrists behind me. Her assault on my mouth continued, forcing me to lie flat against my desk, sending papers and pens scattering across the floor.

It only took a few moments before I realized that she had distracted me so thoroughly that my wrists were now straight over my head and firmly attached to the desk by my very expensive Italian silk tie.

"What the hell?" I growled. I tugged on my restraints, feeling absolutely no give, making me feel very, very defenseless. My concerns grew that she was here for something other than to play, and I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't like the outcome.

"Aren't you in the mood to _play,_ Doctor?" Her cherry nails began to work the buttons of my dress shirt, leaving my chest bare and my nipples pebbling with the draft of the air conditioner. I was trying to think of something that would get me out of this situation, but with her warm hands moving slowly across my skin, I was coming up empty.

"That's sooooo much better now, isn't it?" she cooed into my ear as her lips made a circuit around my mouth, neck, and ears while her busy little hands worked on the buttons of my dress slacks. Being tied up was not one of my favorite games. I was a bit of a control freak and didn't really enjoy the feeling of vulnerability.

"Untie my hands… What are you doing?" My anger was just a notch above where my current level of lust was for my unexpectedly aggressive woman. Although with the tugging of my zipper, the tide was beginning to shift in the other direction.

"I'm getting you naked and having my way with you. Isn't that every man's dream?" Her hands continued to roam and began sliding my pants down. My traitor body even helped her by lifting my hips up to allow them passage. "Oooo… you're impressive…" she hummed, settling herself astride my chest before looking down at me with a mischievous grin.

"The topic of your show was all about food… do you have any to play with? I'd love to get dirty with you, _Doctor_…" Bending down, she mashed her lips forcefully onto my own, causing our teeth to knock together. My cock had sprung to full attention now and was resting along her ass, waiting for further instructions. She had completely turned me into a wonton man by the end of her searing kiss. I was panting and gasping for breath as she gracefully leapt off of the desk and headed for the refrigerator.

"Hmmm… let's see? Chocolate, whipped cream, or honey? My, my, your fridge is stocked… were you waiting for me, Dr. Masen?" I could only hear the clanking and rattling of jars as she padded her way back to the desk I was still tied to.

Feeling something cold being drizzled across my chest, I winced and immediately tensed up, my cock bobbing but never leaving full mast.

"So, I think you'd make a yummy sundae of whipped cream and chocolate sauce… Are you good enough to eat?" She swiped a finger across the gooey mess that was now pooling in the wells of my defined abs and dripping down my sides onto my custom fit dress shirt before licking the sickly sweet concoction off her finger. I groaned, watching her seductively suck on it and wishing that I was either doing the sucking or getting sucked right about now. She was teasing me, dribbling sauces before licking it off, but never where I really wanted it. I craved her more than I could remember. She leaned down, tickling my nose with the coarseness of her bobbed hair before kissing me passionately, filling my mouth with the taste of creamy cocoa. She began her descent down my chest, licking and nibbling my nipples, making me groan in ecstasy. Raising her eyes to meet my own, she seductively swirled her tongue around my belly button, sucking a dollop of whipped cream that had landed there. Her hands were roaming, nails caressing my inner thighs and causing my legs to dangle apart just waiting for her to take a taste of my cock that was also dripping in gooeyness. I watched as her tongue darted out from her stained lips, taking a long swipe up my dick before pulling the head fully into her mouth. My toes curled, my hips arched, and my eyes rolled up into the back of my head at the exquisite feelings she was accomplishing with her mouth and hands.

"So good… Please let me up…Oh, God yes…suck me…" I gasped, finally reaching the edge of my limit.

Her tongue swirled around the tip while one hand gasped the base, pumping up and down while the other tugged lightly on my balls. I couldn't hold out any longer and grunted a quick warning before spilling into her mouth.

"God I love you…" I sighed in contented bliss.

"Well that was just my appetizer… let's see what we have for the main course, shall we?" She lithely stood and walked back over to the refrigerator, pulling out a platter of some sort.

"So, _Doctor_, what do you feel like eating? Strawberries? Kiwis? Dates? Pineapple? Chocolate? Hmmm… how about we start with the strawberries and go from there? These do look delicious…"

I watched as she dipped a dark red berry into a small dish of honey before tracing my lips with it. She pulled it away just as I was about take a bite, popping the ripe fruit into her mouth. Bending down, she kissed me, allowing the juice and honey to seep between her lips adding another element to her steamy kiss.

"Please untie me, baby…" I whined, wanting us to play with our food together instead of the one sided affair it currently was.

"Soon, sweetie, I just want to tease you back to life and then I'll let you play too, okay?" she cooed into my ear, licking the outer shell before tugging my lobe between her teeth.

Dipping a piece of pineapple across the chocolate sauce still on my chest, the dark liquid began to run down her hand and wrist. Her tongue darted out as she took a languid lick, trying to stop its trail before placing the fruit into my mouth to enjoy. Watching her tongue peak between her lips makes me moan in appreciation of what a sex goddess she was. My cock had sprung back to life, bobbing against her thigh, waiting to be noticed. I wanted to bury my dick so far inside her she wouldn't be able to walk out of here.

"Well, well, well… looks like someone's been eating their Wheaties… nice bounce back, _Doctor_." She sounded impressed, but my mind was only focused on two things; getting her naked and making her scream my name.

"Okay, let me up. _Please,_ Bella? I just want to ravage you…" The plea was out of my mouth before I knew it, causing her to lean back and smirk at me. It only took me a second before I realized my mistake.

"Uh uh uh… you just called me Bella… you lose, lover boy!" Standing up, she peered down at my prone body and just laughed. I knew what I had lost, as whenever we bet each other it was always for the same thing. So I just laid there and waited with a huge smile gracing my face. Even though I lost, I never really did.

"Do you feel like a little champagne to go along with your Bella?" She stood over me, gently shaking the bottle back and forth in question.

"Mmmm, you're sweet enough without it, but in the spirit of our evening, why not?"

Her thigh grazed the side of my cheek as she climbed on top of the desk, hitching her dress up around her waist and showcasing her panty-less bare pussy. I was licking my lips in anticipation of taking my 'punishment'.

I heard the pop of the cork as it flew across my dressing room and felt the cool liquid as it poured over the sides of the bottle, down Bella's taught belly and through her pussy lips, into my awaiting mouth. She lowered herself down, smothering my mouth in her juices combined with the bubbly liquid. I was in heaven as I lapped at her, wishing that my hands were free so that I could pull apart her lips and add some fingers to her sopping center.

Bella was moaning and grinding her hips down into my face, and while my tongue did laps around her clit, I felt her knees tighten around my ears and I knew she was getting close.

"Ugh, baby… so close…" She dribbled more champagne down her now naked chest. I wasn't sure when she had pulled off her dress but looking up at her bouncing tits, I didn't really care.

The mix of effervescence and her nectar was mouthwatering. I devoured her as she came, throwing her head back and riding my tongue until the last waves of her orgasm waned.

Pulling back, she lay down across me and tucked her exhausted body against my chest. "God that was good, honey…" She sighed, playing with the mix of chocolate, champagne, and cream that was now spread across both of our chests. My arms were falling asleep in the position they were in and I wanted to hold her badly.

"Baby?"

"Hmmmm?" I chuckled at the vibration her contented hum spread across my body.

"Can you untie me now?"

"Oh, shit. Sorry." Jumping up, she quickly untied my hands, releasing me to pull her back to my chest in a warm embrace.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?" With the question lingering in the air, her face wilted for a moment before she began speaking in broken sentences.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I… I … know I've been pulling away lately…came to a decision… You've been so busy too… I wasn't sure if I was ready…

Sitting up, suddenly aware of the extreme mood shift, I asked, "Bella, tell me what's wrong? What happened in the last minute to go from basking in the afterglow to mumbling incoherencies?" I stroked her coarse, rough hair trying to soothe her, before tugging it off of her head completely.

"Sorry, I like you're natural color better…" I smiled down at her while she sat up and shook out her mahogany tresses that had been trapped under the bobbed wig. Watching her run her elegant fingers through her matted tresses was like the slow motion _Baywatch_ run; she looked stunning naked, her long hair curling around her shoulders.

"God, you're so beautiful…" The hushed comment was out of my mouth before I even knew it. Her head shot up and tilted to the side, contemplating my comment.

"Edward… I love you so much… I don't know how else to say it…I'm pregnant." She looked up at me expectantly with hesitant eyes, as if she thought I would reject her.

"Oh my God, really?" I was stunned yet overwhelmed with happiness. "Is this why you've been distant? Did you know and not tell me…?" My mind whirred at the possible scenarios, jumping from one conclusion to the next. _Had she been holding this information to herself for weeks? Was she having second thoughts? Did she not want it? Did she not want me…?_

Nodding her head she gave me a wistful smile, "I suspected for the last week or so but was too scared to find out until Alice came over before the show and forced me."

"So she knew before I did? Wait a second… did she help you plan all of this too?" The smirk I received in response gave me all the information I needed.

"When? How? I thought you were on the pill? Are you happy, because I'm fucking ecstatic!" My mouth was working overdrive as I kept hugging and spinning her around in circles, mumbling words of love and appreciation in her ear.

"Put me down, Edward! You're making me dizzy!" She giggled, kissing me gently once I set her back on her feet.

"I think it must have happened when I was taking antibiotics for the sinus infection last month. If you remember correctly, my _doctor_ got a bit carried away with taking my _temperature _every chance he got… We both forgot about its effects on the pill… Sooooo here we are…" Her eyes were alight and looked relieved that I had taken the news so well.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing we can do then…" I strode over to my desk, pulling out the drawer and grabbing the small jewelry box that was nestled inside before walking back over to my beautiful, naked, and hopefully fiancée to be and got down on my knee.

"I hope you know that I've been preparing to do this for a while now and that this is not in direct response to your news but… Isabella Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? From the moment I laid eyes on your beautiful face in that bar years ago, I knew I had to have you. You are my world, my equal, my lover, and my best friend. Besides, I can't think of anyone else who would put up with me." I tugged on her hand and slipped the ring up her slender finger as she stood there nodding and grinning at me like an idiot.

"So that's a yes?" Standing, I took her face into my hands and kissed her passionately before allowing her to answer.

"Yes, Edward… I'd love to marry you."

In celebration we made love a top of my desk as we utilized all the foods and drinks that Alice had so generously provided for us. It wasn't long before I heard Bella laughing from where she was laying on my chest as we took a breather before packing up and heading home for the night.

"You do realize that we have another unmentionable story to add to our growing list, right?"

I leaned up and looked down at her questioningly.

"First we meet and have sex without even knowing each other's names, now we get engaged naked in your office after being covered in chocolate and whipped cream. God, our friends are going to think we're nymphos…"

"Hey, it's no worse that you coming in here dressed like a vixen to tell me I knocked you up…"

"Touché," she sighed, resting her head back into the nook of my shoulder.

"Besides, I'm a sex therapist. I damn well better be having great sex or I'd be a bit of a quack now wouldn't I?"

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you thought._

_The menu that the Chef prepared can be found on Epicurious' website._

_My partner in crime – KatieCav & I are co-hosting another one-shot contest. __**Showers to Flowers**__ – a pick a pic contest. Full details & links can be found on my profile. So check it out if you feel like writing us some springtime fluffy goodness._


End file.
